


Kimi wo mitsuketa monster

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Brainwashing, Confessions, Dark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Te quiero, Kei.” murmura, y sientes tu corazón dejar de latir.Tú también le quieres.Seguirás queriéndole, para siempre.También cuando te hace daño.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Kimi wo mitsuketa monster

**Kimi wo mitsuketa monster**

**(El monstruo te encontró)**

_Sus manos encima. Su aliento contra la nuca._

_Su voz tan confortable, ese susurro que te hace sentir bien, como si fuera en casa._

_Luego, el dolor._

_Es punzante, pero soportas._

_Soportas, porque sabes qué es así que tiene que ser, soportas porque él no quieres hacerte daño._

_Pero está necesario._

_Te acaricia el pelo, suavemente._

_Te dice que va a pasar pronto, seca tus lágrimas._

_Hasta que ya no sientes nada, pues le ves sonreír, y estás feliz._

_Esa sonrisa es todo lo que quieres ver, porque él se cuida de ti, y hacerle sonreír es todo lo que puedes hacer por él._

_“Te quiero, Kei.” murmura, y sientes tu corazón dejar de latir._

_Tú también le quieres._

_Seguirás queriéndole, para siempre._

_También cuando te hace daño._

Yabu había esperado.

No era fundamental, quería a Kei y habría esperado también toda la vida, si hubiera sido necesario.

Esa noche, de todas formas, sentía de haber llegado a su límite.

Era hermoso, Kei.

Su olor le embriagaba, la sensación de tenerle tan cerca estaba demasiado para que pudiera controlarse.

Estaban tumbados en la cama; Yabu le estaba besando, pero siempre tenía la rara sensación que el menor no fuera tanto involucrado como a él.

Estaban juntos hace cuatro meses ya, y siempre le había parecido que Kei fuera feliz cuando estaba con él, pero que esa felicidad siempre desvaneciera cuando sus contactos se hacían más íntimos, cada vez que estaban demasiado cerca, cada vez que trataba de dar un paso adelante y se sentía puntualmente rechazado.

Inoo nunca estaba muy directo.

Cuando las manos del mayor se desplazaban bajo su camiseta, cuando su boca se hacía más invasiva, se ponía tenso y se mordía un labio, y Yabu se alejaba con un suspiro.

Había sido así durante semanas, y nunca había osado preguntar que fuera que le parara.

Esa noche había decido que quería ir adelante, que tenía ganas de estar con Kei, y que iba a aceptar un no como respuesta sólo si Kei le hubiera dado una justificación para su reticencia.

Ya no podía más con su silencio.

Trató otra vez; sus manos bajaron despacio a lo largo del pecho del menor, lentas, como si no quisiera asustarle.

Sin embargo, fue sólo cuando hubo llevado la boca a su cuello que Kei le puso las manos en los hombros y le empujó con delicadez.

Yabu suspiró, pero esta vez no iba a fingir que no hubiera pasado nada.

“¿Cuál es el problema, Kei?” le preguntó, al fruncir el entrecejo. “Lleva meses ya que tú y yo estamos juntos y...” se pasó las manos en la cara, exasperado. “¿Por qué no quieres que te toque?” preguntó, en un murmurio.

El menor se encogió de hombros. Llevó las rodillas contra el pecho y ocultó la cara entre las piernas, en aire pensativo.

“No es que no quiera, Ko... pero no puedo.” explicó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Yabu se salió los ojos, entendiendo aún menos lo que el menor estaba tratando de decirle.

“¿Qué quiere decir que no puedes?” preguntó, al morderse pronto la lengua por el tono brusco que había utilizado.

De hecho, vio a Kei ponerse tenso y desviar la mirada de él.

“No puedes tocarme.” reiteró, de manera menos complaciente que antes.

A Kota le habría gustado pasar por alto. Fingir de no haberle dicho nada y cambiar tema, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

No tenía éxito de entender lo que le estaba diciendo, no podía entender porque no pudiera tocarle.

Sin embargo, la expresión en la cara del menor le hizo hesitar.

Estaba en su propio mundo, más que lo normal. Como si por él todo eso tuviera una lógica que Yabu no podía coger.

Y al final la curiosidad sacó lo mejor contra el instinto que le decía de olvidarlo.

Se acercó de vuelta a él, le tomó con delicadez el mentón en una mano y le levantó la cara hasta que fue obligado a mirarle.

“¿Por qué no puedo tocarte, Kei? Soy tu novio, ¿no?” murmuró, al sonreírle, como si algo le dijera que una actitud firme le habría asustado.

“Porque pues él se enfadaría. No estaba feliz cuando nos juntamos. No puedo dejar que me toques también.” le dijo, al encogerse de hombros.

Y a Yabu le habría gustado fingir de no haber oído.

Quería meterse las manos en las orejas, no ser obligado a seguir oyendo.

Quería seguir esperando de haber malinterpretado el sentido de sus palabras, porque tal vez era él a haber imaginado lo peor cuando en realidad la situación no estaba tan trágica.

“¿Quién se enfadaría, Kei-chan?” preguntó, con un susurro apenas oíble.

“Dai-chan.” respondió Inoo, con simplicidad.

Una sonrisa a pronunciar su nombre. Una felicidad tanto intensa que Kota raramente había visto en sus ojos.

Suspiró profundamente, al reunir el coraje necesario para hacerle la pregunta siguiente.

“¿Qué tiene que ver Dai-chan?”

_La primera vez no entendiste lo que estaba pasando._

_Y quizás, tampoco ahora lo entiendes bien._

_Pero él te quiere, te lo repite continuamente, pues no importa lo que te hace, estás feliz de agradecerle._

_No te gusta la sensación, pero aprietas los dientes y sigues adelante._

_No te gusta cuando sientes la ropa deslizarse de tu cuerpo, tienes frio, pero no tienes el coraje de decírselo._

_No te gusta cuando empieza a tocarte, porque nunca te parece la cosa correcta._

_Pero él te tranquiliza, te dice que es normal._

_Y te repite que te quiere, que eres especial, una y otra vez._

_Pues sigues callándote, porque te gusta cuando te lo dice._

_No puedes evitar de gritar cuando entra dentro de ti, pero él no se enfada._

_Nunca se enfada contigo._

_Él te quiere, cualquier cosa pase._

_Lo que importa, es que te acuerdas que eres suyo._

“Sólo Dai-chan puede tocarme.” responde Kei, al levantar una ceja.

Yabu volvió a mirarle fijo y trató de controlar la respiración.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, de alguna manera entendía el sentido de esas palabras.

Veía la mirada de Kei, siempre en su mundo, e imaginaba...

Imaginaba algo que nunca habría querido ver.

Imaginaba como fuera sencillo acercarse a él, como fuera sencillo convencerle del hecho que fuera la cosa correcta, convencerle que esa era la manera como las cosas tenían que ser.

Trató de regularizar la respiración, y fracasó.

“¿Cómo… cómo es que te toca, Kei-chan?” le preguntó luego, cuidado, y esperó al aguantar la respiración, esperando de verle reír y luego darle una explicación que soltara la tensión, algo que le dijera que todo lo que había pensado sólo era el engaño de una mente muy ansiada y lista a creer lo peor.

Pero no pasó.

Kei se quedó en silencio, y sonrojó.

Sus ojos de repente tenían un velo de melancolía, y Kota se sintió triste por él.

Claro que de alguna manera tenía que saber qué no había nada normal en eso.

Tenía que sentirse incómodo, tenía sentir que lo que le hacía Daiki estaba equivocado.

Pero había ese halo de pensamientos que el menor le había inculcado, algo malsano.

Kei no era tonto, y si a solas no había llegado a decir que había algo podrido en lo que le pasaba, pues había algo malo en la lógica que Daiki había desencadenado en él.

“Kei... puedes hablar conmigo. Yo soy tu novio, y te quiero. Lo sabes esto, ¿verdad?” insistió, al tratar de utilizar un tono más y más suave, que hiciera sentir a Kei cómodo.

“Él... se tumba en la cama conmigo. Y me abraza.” fue la respuesta del menor, que frunció el entrecejo, como si realmente no entendiera la razón de sus preguntas.

Yabu se sintió a punto de tener un berrinche, pero se controló.

No iba a servirle a nadie si hubiera improvisamente perdido la calma.

“¿Y qué hace cuando se tumba en tu cama, Kei?” le preguntó, sintiendo como si el corazón se estuviera apretando aún más, porque conocía la respuesta a su pregunta.

“Dai-chan me acaricia. Y me dice que me quieres, que yo soy todo por él, que soy especial. Que nadie puede quererme como me quiere él.” dijo Kei, su mirada de vuelta soñadora, como si la idea de lo que Arioka le decía fuera suficiente para hacerle feliz.

Yabu cerró las manos, al hundirse las uñas en la palma, siempre tratando de aguantarse.

Se acercó aún más a Inoo, le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros y apoyó la frente contra la suya.

“Yo estoy aquí, Kei, ¿no? Tienes a mí que te quiero, que estoy a tu lado. Para mí también eres especial.” le dijo, con una sonrisa forzada. “¿Qué... qué más te hace?” murmuró luego, al apretar involuntariamente la mano en el hombro del chico.

Inoo pareció entrar en pánico; se alejó bruscamente de su agarre, se tomó la cara en las manos y empezó a quejarse, de manera en principio débil y luego más y más clara.

“No puedo, Ko. No puedo decírtelo, él… él va a enfadarse otra vez conmigo. No quiere que lo diga a nadie, no quiere que me deje tocar, él... va a enfadarse, como cuando le dije de tú y yo. Va a enfadarse, va a hacerme daño otra vez, Ko.” murmuró, confusamente, antes que el mayor le parara, al meterle firmemente las manos en la cara y al obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

“¡Kei!” dijo, en voz más alta de la utilizada hasta ese momento. “Kei, tranquilo. No puede hacerte nada. Estoy yo a tu lado, estoy yo a protegerte. No va a poderte hacer daño, ya no va poder hacer nada si estoy yo.” continuó, al morderse un labio para evitar de echarse a llorar.

Lo veía claramente.

Veía a Daiki en la cama con Kei, con _su_ Kei, le veía desnudarle, tocarle, violarle.

Hablarle en ese tono suave y delicado, al decirle que le quería, al decirle que él era el único que pudiera entenderlo, que no había nadie más.

Lo veía, y todo lo que quería era borrar la expresión satisfecha de su cara, borrar _su cara_ , porque no merecía de existir, no después de lo que le había hecho a Kei.

“Pero yo le quiero, Ko. Daiki siempre me protegió, Daiki siempre lo hizo todo para mí. Yo soy importante por él.” insistió el menor, y Kota sólo pudo suspirar.

Iba a erradicar la presencia de Arioka Daiki de la mente de Kei.

No importaba como, pero iba a hacerlo.

Le quería, y no iba a permitir que se le acercara nadie más, que nadie tuviera éxito de hacerle daño, incluso si él no se daba cuenta.

Iba a borrar la existencia de Daiki, porque era lo correcto de hacer.

_“Pensaba de ser suficiente para ti.” te dice, y no te gusta su mirada._

_Está enfadado, y sabías qué iba a serlo._

_“Pero... yo estoy bien con Ko. Esto no significa nada, no le permití de hacerme nada, Dai-chan.” le explicas, al esperar que entienda._

_Te gusta Kota. Te gusta estar con él, te hace sentir feliz de una manera que nunca habrías creído posible._

_Pero no te gusta si hace infeliz a Daiki, ¿verdad?_

_No puedes tomar una decisión, nunca pudiste._

_“¿Por qué debería creerte? Habías dicho que yo iba a ser el único a estar a tu lado, y parece que no sea así. Apuesto que te dejaste tocar, Kei. Apuesto que le permitiste de entrar en la misma cama donde siempre estamos tú y to, apuesto que te dejaste follar.” grita, y tú te echas a llorar, porque todo lo que dice no tiene sentido._

_Siempre te ha dicho que sólo él podía estar de esa manera contigo, y así fue._

_Pasaste semanas rechazando a Yabu, sin concederle esa parte de ti que le corresponde sólo al chico frente a ti, al único para quien realmente importas._

_Y ahora sólo querrías que pudiera creerte, pero no tiene éxito._

_Te echa en la cama, te quita la ropa._

_Toda su gracia, su atención, su suavidad… no hay traza._

_Está enfadado, y sabes de merecer esta rabia._

_Ni tratas de rechazarle cuando te abre las piernas y empuja dentro de ti._

_Es un dolor atroz, pero tratas de no gritar, para no molestarle aún más._

_Soportas._

_Te preguntas dónde esté el Daiki dulce, lo que te susurraba al oído que todo iba a estar bien, que el dolor iba a desaparecer, que ahora en cambio parece disfrutar tu sufrimiento._

_Soportas, mientras le sientes empujar más y más hondo, mientras sientes todas las moléculas de su cuerpo encima del tuyo, hasta hacerse pesado, hasta hacerte aún más daño._

_Cuando terminas te sientes utilizado. Humillado, sin dignidad._

_Y sabes qué tuviste tu punición._

_“Lo siento, Kei. Pero sabes qué debía hacerlo, ¿no?” te pregunta, y tú sólo puedes asentir._

_No puedes evitar de echarte a llorar, y como siempre él te consola, como si no te hubiera causado él ese dolor._

_Porque es esto, al final._

_Él está siempre allí._

*

“Kota… quiero a Dai-chan.” dijo Kei, con la obstinación típica de un niño.

Y Yabu tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo, tuvo que repetirse unas veces que no estaba así, que no era un niño, que estaba bastante grande para lidiar con la realidad.

Porque tarde o temprano debería haberlo hecho, que le gustara o no.

“No puedes, Kei. Lo sabes qué no puedes.” le explicó, por la que le pareció ser la milésima vez. “Estoy yo contigo, no él.” añadió, suave pero firme.

Quería protegerle, de cualquier manera.

Le hacía daño oírle hablar de esa manera.

Le hería pensar que la presencia de Daiki estuviera tan erradicada en él de no distinguir el amor de la violencia, pero soportaba.

Lo habría soportado todo por Kei, también esa mirada horriblemente triste en su cara al darse cuenta que Daiki no estaba allí con él.

“Pero… me extraña. Le necesito, él ha dicho que siempre iba a protegerme, que siempre iba a quedarse conmigo. Me lo _prometió_ , Ko. Pues, ¿Dónde está? Nunca rompería una promesa hecha a mí, me quiere. ¿Está enfadado por qué te hablé de lo que había pedido de no decir? ¿Está enfadado conmigo?” siguió diciendo, en tono más y más confuso.

El dolor de Kota estaba palpable como el suyo, y no podérselo mostrar sólo empeoraba todo.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Kei le había hablado.

Le parecía haber pasado una eternidad, y el hecho que Inoo siguiera estando allí, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a buscar la presencia de Daiki, era el peor que Kota pudiera esperarse.

“No puedes, Kei-chan. Dai-chan ya no puede estar contigo. Te le he explicado ya, no está enfadado contigo, tranquilo. Él... él se fue, y punto.” le dijo, vagamente sin paciencia.

Inoo se salió los ojos, con una inocencia tal de ser molesta.

“Pero yo quiero que siga estando conmigo.” murmuró, como surdo a las últimas palabras del mayor.

“No puedes, Kei. Daiki está muerto ya.” siseó Yabu, con toda la rabia que había ocultado adentro durante los días pasados.

No había sido difícil, no mucho.

Arioka y él frecuentaban los mismos lugares y las mismas personas.

El día siguiente le había mirado, y había luchado para no lanzarse contra de él en el momento cuando le había visto.

Podría haberlo hecho, claro.

Al final no le importaba de su propio destino, pero no quería dejar a Kei a solas.

Iba a protegerle, era lo que había jurado a sí mismo.

Iba a hacerlo, costara lo que costara.

No había sido difícil meterle los somníferos en la comida.

No había sido difícil fingir de no saber nada cuando el día siguiente habían encontrado su cadáver.

No había sido difícil fingir de llorar su muerte.

La parte difícil, por él, llegaba ahora que se encontraba frente al dolor de Kei, tan intenso que se sentía sofocar.

“¿Por qué murió, Ko?” le preguntó el menor, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr en su cara.

Yabu levantó una ceja.

“Te hacía daño, ¿no, Kei? Te hacía daño y murió.” le dijo, esperándose de verle contestar otra vez.

Pero Kei se calló, y Kota disfrutó el silencio.

Le abrazó, le apretó entre los brazos, al esperar de sentirle devolver el agarre.

No pasó.

Lo más le miraba, lo más Kei le parecía estar vacío.

Pero iba a tener la paciencia necesaria, iba a esperar también toda la vida, hasta que el menor se hubiera dado cuenta que era él que podía llenar ese vacío.

Cuando iba a aprender el significado de ese amor que hasta ahora le había estado negado.

_No eres tonto, Kei._

_Mentiste a ti mismo durante días, al decirte que tarde o temprano esa puerta iba a abrirse y que Daiki iba a volver de ti, al decirte que lo siente que te dejó a solas, que te abandonó._

_Pero lo sabes._

_Oíste los gritos, viste las lágrimas en las caras de tus amigos, viste la policía, te interrogaron y tú no supiste qué decir, porque aún no querías admitir lo que había ocurrido._

_Porque Daiki murió, Kei._

_Y lo sabes qué no fue un incidente, sabes qué no es una casualidad, porque él te ha prometido que nunca iba a dejarte, y tú siempre creíste en sus promesas._

_Sabes qué se te lo arrancaron._

_Sabes quién es el monstruo que te hizo esto._

_Quien quiso dejarte creer que el monstruo fuera Daiki, quien te lo murmuró al oído al creer que durmieras, quien tuvo tanta rabia por su existencia, tanta rabia de herirte al pensar que se pudiera odiar a una persona que siempre te ha considerado especial._

_La única persona que realmente te vio y que, después de todo, siempre tuvo razón._

_Miras a Yabu._

_Duerme a tu lado, sereno._

_Su expresión te da asco._

_Coges la almohada, como si tus manos fueran guiadas de alguien más, pero no importa._

_Porque por una vez, sabes cómo reaccionar._

_Yabu te quitó toda tu vida, todo lo que conocías, todo lo que te hacía creer de tener un lugar en el mundo, también cuando te has sentido dejado de un lado, como si nadie pudiera realmente comprenderte._

_Presionas la almohada en su cara, sofocando su arrogancia, su odio, su rabia, la estúpida pretensa de poderte querer como te quiso Daiki._

_Se agita, Kota._

_Pero brevemente, como si la vida hubiera estado lista ya a dejarle._

_Cuando deja de moverse sueltas el agarre y te tumbas a lado de su cuerpo, al darle la espalda._

_Cierras los ojos y sonríes._

_Dejas vagar tu imaginación y, también si es una percepción demasiado débil para que sea real, te parece de sentir los brazos de Daiki que te abrazan._

_Sientes su amor._


End file.
